


How to Say (I Love You)

by 01_DaisyDaydream



Category: One Piece
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Ace Lives, All The Ships, But Only For One Chapter - Freeform, Canon, Comfort, Do I just keep tagging?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Law is soft, LawLu - Freeform, Light Angst, Luffy Being Luffy, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nakama, Nakamaship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Short One Shot, This is harder than it looked, zolu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01_DaisyDaydream/pseuds/01_DaisyDaydream
Summary: I just want a fan-fiction where all of my favorite characters live, all of my ships sail, and everyone is happy. Is that too much to ask for?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Luffy is a girl, Ace has a sister complex, and Thatch regrets his life choices. Also Shanks makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I transfered my work here from another writing platform because I use this one more! Please take care of me! <(^_^<)  
> This is probably just going to be a collection of one shots and drabble while break from things that aren't fanfiction. Of course everything belongs to God Oda.

Ace was so excited.

He marched up onto the main deck whistling cheerfully, a cup of coffee in his hand. Marco couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face as he watched the fire logia settle against the railing of the Moby Dick, his eyes directed towards the horizon. He chuckled to himself, it wasn’t hard to figure out why Ace was so cheerful.

“Ah, that’s the stuff!” Ace exclaimed loudly to no one in particular, taking a sip of his coffee. Was it just him or was the caffeine simply exceptional this morning? Being up before the rest of the crew definitely had its merits.

Marco watched with growing amusement as an all too familiar, vacant look crossed over the other man’s face, and he made it to Ace’s side just fast enough stop the cup of coffee from falling over the side of the ship as the fire logia promptly fell asleep on the railing. He wiggled the handle out of Ace’s grasp, settled the mug into own hands and thoughtfully took a sip.

“This is really a troublesome habit you have yoi,” He observed to the younger man, unaffected by the lack of response. Ace’s elbow had landed on the railing, his now empty hand resting upright at an awkward ninety-degree angle.

Marco had another sip of the coffee and had to agree with Ace’s earlier statement, the caffeine really was fantastic this morning.  
There was a sudden squark from over-head and Marco looked up, shading his eyes from the early morning sun. A news coo was flying high above and it spiralled down to land on the railing in front of Marco. He took a paper and flicked the bird a coin before it left with another squwark of gratitude. He sent a slide long glance towards Ace’s prone form and wondered if he should wake the other man.  
Just he was about to reach over, Ace’s finger twitched and with an unchanging expression, Marco coolly slid the cup of coffee back into Ace’s hand, just as the other man woke up.  
As though no time had passed at all, he lifted his hand and drank from his cup, his expression unmovably cheerful. He paused for a moment and frowned into his cup.

“Huh, I could have sworn this was warmer a second ago,” His attention was diverted however as he noticed Marco leaning on the railing beside him, his nose now thoroughly buried in the morning paper.

“Good Moring yoi,” Marco said smoothly, “the paper arrived.”

“Marco!” Ace exclaimed, in the manner of one who was having an exceptional morning. “Fantastic, I’ll have it when you’re done if you don’t mind – today is the day after all!”

Marco’s eyes scanned over the new wanted posters and his expression changed minutely. “It sure is,” he muttered, his gaze trained on one poster in particular.

“What was that?” Ace asked cheerfully, taking another sip of coffee. Marco’s face was hidden by the paper but now half of it dropped a little, revealing Marco’s ever blank expression. An eyebrow was raised and then the corner was flicked back up as the blonde man continued through the rest of the paper.

“Nothing,”

Eventually Marco accepted that he could prevent the inevitable no longer. He folded down the paper and flicked it towards Ace who caught it one hand and a grin as big as the sun.

“It’s all yours,”

“Thanks Brother!”

“Not a problem yoi,” With his hands in his pockets, Marco pushed away from the railing and headed towards Ouijas room. With any luck, he would be able to warn the old man before-

“Hey! Hey Marco!”

Marco closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and thought about turning around to issue a warning but it was already too late.

Thatch appeared around the side of the deck, obviously having had just ran up from the back of the ship. There was another paper clutched in his hands and – godamnit, Marco wanted to punch him – dried blood crusting around his nostrils. He had a grin on his face, the type of grin that one might have if they had a piece of information they wanted to pester someone about.

“Hey Thatch what’s up?”

“Have you read the paper yet?”

“Yes,” Marco couldn’t help but notice that their conversation had grabbed Ace’s attention. The freckled man was still leaning over at the railing, sipping his coffee. He was still at the start of the paper. Marco didn’t have long. He tried to divert Thatch’s attention to warn him, but the pompadour man was too excited.

“Did you see her?” Thatch crowed with glee. “Two years really do change a girl! She is going to cause waves in the New World, that’s for sure.”

“She’s certainly grown,” Marco replied mildly, looking over Thatches shoulder again. Ace’s hat was now sitting low on his head, his eyes hidden in the shadowed brim. The edges of the paper were singed slightly and Marco decided then and there that Thatch really did deserve what was coming to him, and who was he to stand on the way of an Oniisan protecting his Imouto?

“Ho ho!” Thatch declared, “Grown she has! I wouldn’t want to be Ace right now! Half her crew are men you know?”

Marco internally thanked Thatch for all of the good times they had had together. Reaching out, he clapped the other man on the shoulder. “Good-bye my friend, it was fun while it lasted.”

*

Izo was at the other end of the ship reaching the morning paper. He had been too impatient to find out if any one else had picked up the paper yet and as soon as he spotted the news coo, he waved the bird down and paid for it himself.  
All Ace had been harping on about for the last few days since Jinbe had visited them, was that his little sister was going to be amongst the wanted posters as soon as she entered the New World. She had already caused a ruckus, with that whole ‘Z’ business, although the Strawhats hadn’t been mentioned as being involved, the article that accompanied the ‘Capture of Zepher,’ announcing the Strawhats return was too convenient timing.

The world government wouldn’t be able to resist, Ace declared. As soon as they got an opportunity, ‘snap,’ her photo was sure to be taken and a new wanted poster issued. Ace confidently told them as well, that a raise in her bounty was all but a given. After all, this was his sister they were talking about.

Izo had taken a liking to the brat after the war in marine-ford and he had to agree with Ace, the girl was no pushover. He was mildly curious to see what (if it had) her bounty had increased to.

Monday was normally the day new wanted posters were issued and sure enough, a few sheets of loose paper were revealed as he turned to the centre of the paper. Suddenly the man froze and after a second, a trickle of blood leaked out of one nostril.  
He hastily wiped it away. God, this was bad. He had just gotten to his feet with the intention of finding Marco to warn him when a sudden explosion rocked the deck. From the front of the ship a giant column of fire blasted a path into the sky.

The roar that accompanied it could have been from the devil himself. “THATCH!”

“Ah,” Izo said pleasantly. It appeared that he wasn’t the first one to buy the paper after all.

*

Shanks was hungover.  
That was the first thought that entered his throbbing head as he blinked blearily, opening one bloodshot eye to squint against the morning sunlight.  
That and it was too bright.

He groaned in protest as Ben dropped the morning paper onto his sensitive stomach and then again at the bottle of liquor that fell on top of it.

“Drink this,” Ben said, “You’re gunna need it.”

Shanks was mildly confused, but didn’t complain. After all, who was he to turn down offered alcohol?

The red haired pirate Captain pushed himself up onto his elbow and easily unscrewed the cap on the bottle with his one hand. It was one of the first things he had mastered after losing his arm. Nothing would come between him and alcohol.  
As he took a rather large swing of said alcohol a thought occurred to him. The new wanted posters should be out today.

The liquor burned as it made it’s way down Shanks’ throat, but it was a warm burn and immediately he felt better. Hair of the dog, that was all he needed. He took another swig and flicked open the paper.  
If his hunch was correct, the wanted posters would be in the middle, but for the moment he took his time, scanning through the immediate news. There wasn’t anything particularly interesting, but wait … He frowned at the paper, unsure he was reading correctly. The picture was large, but surely it couldn’t be right.

“Hey Ben,” He called, not taking his eyes away from the paper. Around him, his Nakama were beginning to stir. They had bunked down on a Summer Island for the night, their ship moored not too far away. On the other side of the island there was a bustling town, Shanks knew, but they were far enough around the coast that no one had noticed their arrival.

“What is it?” His tall, grey haired first mate abled over, breakfast in the form of toast hanging from his mouth. “I’ve already seen it all you know.”

“This though,” Shanks said, tapping the paper incredulously, “This has to be some kind of mistake right?”

Ben leant over his Captain and squinted at the headline, relieving his mouth of the toast for a second. “Straw-hat Pirates reappear on Fishman Island.” He read slowly.  
Under the caption there was a picture of a crowd of fishman, waving a straw-hat flag. The face’s of the citizens seemed to be rather cheerful. “And then it goes on to say that they also destroyed a candy factory that provided sweets to Big Mom,”

Shanks spat out the mouthful of toast he had stolen when Ben wasn’t looking. His first mate looked at him disapprovingly and snatched the rest of the toast back. Not that Shanks cared.

“What the hell Ben?! Who does the brat think she is? Challenging a Yonko? She’s not ready!” He fretted, resisting the urge to turn and shake some emotion into his ever impassive first mate. “She hasn’t even set foot in the New World yet and she’s already made enemies of an Emperor, Charolette Linlin at that!” Shanks groaned, his face in his hand, “Linlin will eat her alive! Literally! What am I going to do! I can’t do anything! I made a promise! Urrghh!”

Ben was rather used to the impact Luffy had on his Captains emotions by now. In fact, one might almost say that he enjoyed it. Not that you could get him to admit that. To anyone. Ever.  
He ate the rest of his breakfast thoughtfully and tried to decide when the best time would be to enlighten his Captain to the rest of the news.  
Yassop took that moment to appear behind him, groggily inquiring as to what all the fuss was about. It just so happened that Ben had another copy of the paper and he held it over his shoulder wordlessly for Yassop to grab.  
The tanned man took the paper, flicked it open and certainly got to the point faster than his Captain was. Out of the corner of his eye Ben could see the snipers shoulders begin to shake, his fingers clenching and scrunching up the paper in his hands. The sniper let out a quiet moan of despair, already predicting the shit-storm that was about to ensue.

"You haven't even seen the worst of it," He groaned, running a hand down his face. Ben rolled his eyes and frowned, regretting letting Yassop in on the action. That should have been his line.

From between his fingers Shanks sent him a look that could melt steel. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He snapped.

“What’s this?” Lucky Roo appeared out of nowhere, talking around a mouthful of meat. He peered over Yassops shoulders at the Wanted poster in his hands and promptly spat meat out all over it.  
Ben frowned again. A lot of food was going to waste this morning.

“Ho!” Lucky Roo barked out a laugh. “Ho ho ho!”

“What! What is it?!” Shanks alternated between glaring at his Nakama and rummaging through the paper as he tried to get the middle. It was unusual indeed to see their care-free Captain so flustered and Ben simply watched, enjoying the moment as Shanks finally managed to open the paper to the middle, the new wanted posters spilling out over his lap.

The Red haired Yonko glared down at the pile of parchment, reaching out deliberately with his one hand to pick up the one that lay on the top. His hand trembled as he picked it up and stared at it for a long moment, his face surprisingly calm. All of a sudden blood spurted out of his nose, gushing down his chin and onto his lap. His face was still impressively impassive though as he stood slowly, turned to his crewmates and said blankly:

“Set sail.”

“Ehhh??” Lucky Roo exclaimed. “Surely you don’t mean-“

Ben noted that it took exactly half a second for Shanks’ face to go from calm to utterly terrifying, although the impact was rather ruined by the stream of blood still pouring out of his nose.

“SET SAIL.”

Ben decided it was time for him to step in. “Shanks, don’t be irrational – we can’t intrude on her adventure, you promised-“

“I don’t give a flying fuck what I promised,” Shanks hissed venomously, waving the sheet of paper in Bens face, droplets of red flying everywhere. Yassop and Lucky Roo had strategically retreated a couple of steps backwards. “Have you seen this Ben? _Have you seen it?_ ”

“Of course I’ve seen it Shanks,” Ben said coolly, “how could I miss them?”

There was a rather large pause, broken by a splutter of poorly concealed laughter from Lucky Roo and in his head, Ben went back over his wording. Ah shit.

Shanks’s eyes were dark as he spoke. “Them? _Them?!_ ”

Ben crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. “Tch, you can’t talk as though you didn’t notice.”

Shanks gave him a poker face, not attempting at all to get rid of his bloody nose. “Of course I didn’t notice,” He said stoutly.

“You totally noticed!” All three men yelled incredulously at their Captain. “The evidence is all over your face!”

*

Back on Whitebeard’s ship, Marco watched as Ace zoomed off into the distance on his customised skiff. Marco nudged the singed pile of Thatch that sat dejectedly at his feet.

“You still alive yoi?”

“Barely,” The other man grumbled, patting the top of his head. “I think he burned off all my hair.”

Marco sniggered. “You deserved it yoi. You should know better than to talk about Luffy like that when Ace is around.”

Thatch snatched the wanted poster off the deck where it had fallen after Ace’s departure. Marco was surprised the thing had survived at all. The sooty Pirate waved the picture in front of Marco’s face, his charred expression rather disgruntled.

“C’mon Marco, can you blame me? Look at her? How did they even manage to get a photo like that?”

Marco looked and decided that he rather had to agree. He didn’t know how they had gotten a photo like that.  
A black haired girl smiled widely back at him from the image, one of her eyes scrunched up in a mischievous wink as she held one hand forward in a 'victory' sign. Her other hand had stretched out of the image and she appeared to be swinging towards the photographer, which would explain the movement of her unbuttoned red vest.

Marco pondered on the idea of an innocent piece of fabric being the cause of all the trouble – or rather, the lacking of any fabric at all – as seemed to be the case. Mercifully, the red vest seemed to have covered most of the important parts, but the girl’s voluptuous chest was still rather impressive, even half concealed.

What was more impressive than the lack of clothing, at least in Marco's opinion, was the massive scar that stretched in a large 'X' across the center of the girls chest. That and the devious glint in her one opened eye was enough to reassure Marco that the girl had recovered fully from the Marine-ford incident, mentally as well as physically.

Marco thought back to the battle for Ace and Marine ford and seemed to remember the brat being as flat as a board, certainly she wouldn’t have had any need for more … ‘womanly’ clothing items.  
He had chalked it down to her rubber abilities over the fact that she might’ve still had puberty to go through yet. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Two years ae? He glanced at the poster again. Gosh it really was a large difference.

Thatch had seemingly given up on getting a response from Marco and was now pulling himself to his feet, brushing soot off what was left of his clothes. “I’m going to go tell Ouija where Ace has gone.” He grumbled.

“Oh,” Marco was started out of his thoughts. “I’ll come with you yoi, it’ll be better coming from both of us.”

Thatch was still sulking. “Fine, but bring the poster will yah? And the rest of the paper too, he’ll want to hear about the Strawhat’s destroying the candy factory. Linlin isn’t going to take that well.”

Marco gathered the paper and the cup off the railing that still held the remainants of Ace’s, (now cold,) coffee. Marco was impressed that it had survived at all. He turned and followed Thatch inside.

*

“Zoro! Zoro! Look what Ussop caught!”

The green haired swordsman looked up from his weights for a moment to see his energetic Captain bouncing up and down with excitement. Her arm pointed to something over the side of the ship, whatever Usopp was staring at presumably, the sniper and the little doctor were hanging over the side of the railing but Zoro could still hear their excited voices exclaiming at whatever it was.

“Well it’s only to be expected after all, I am the great Captain Ussop and I once hauled up a seaking as big as Mairenford itself! This piddly little goldfish has nothing on me- eek! Luffy! It’s still alive!”

“What?” Luffy turned her excited grin away from Zoro for a moment to look over her shoulder. “Oh it is too! Yosh! I’ll take care of it for good this time!” With a running leap, Zoro watched his Captain launch herself over the side of the railing, disappearing from view.

“Luffy, no!” Chopper’s startled cry was broken as suddenly the mysterious Seaking that Zoro had yet to see, rose up from the ocean and finally came into view. Luffy stood happily on top of it’s head and was busy punching it in the eye, much to the beast’s disgust. It gave a flick of its head and sent the rubber girl flying, presumably into the ocean.

Zoro cussed.

In a second he had ditched the weights in favour of a swim instead, the water rushing up to greet him and closing coolly over his head. He paused in the water for a moment before locating the outline of his Captain. True to her nickname, she was sinking like an anchor and he struck out towards her, unphased by the presence of the Seaking, who was still trying to recover from the beating it had taken.

Zoro scooped Luffy up and dragged her to the surface. She didn’t weigh much at all but in the water she suddenly became dead weight. Two heads broke the surface and Zoro held his Captain tightly as she coughed up a mouthful of water.

“Blaaaah,” She pouted, “That was laaame.”

“Don’t get thrown in then you idiot!” Zoro yelled at her in exasperation.

She clung to him, still sulking. “But Zooooooro, I want seaking for dinner! And sea king is Zoro’s favorite too! We can go halves.”

“Tch,” He turned and spat a glob of seawater out into the ocean. “You need to be more serious,” He scolded, but at the same time he was turning to swim back towards the ship.

“Zoro, that’s the wrong way!” Came a shout from behind him. Zoro turned to find that the ship was suddenly in the opposite direction. Huh, he could have sworn it was in front of him, the sea currents must be strong today.

“Shishishi,” Luffy laughed in his ear. “Don’t get lost Zoro!”

“I’m not lost!” He barked at her, finally locating the rope ladder that Ussop had thrown over the side of the ship. He hauled them both up and fell over the railing, Luffy falling on top of him. He hit her on the head lightly. “Baka Captain,” He scolded. “Be more careful next time.”

He was promptly ignored however as Luffy pushed herself up off his chest, her eyes gleaming in excitement. Her recovery time was good today.

“Luffy! It’s getting away!” Usopp exclaimed, pulling back his slingshot as he spoke. “Special attack! Flame star!” He let the attack fly and it flew straight and true, straight into the Sea Kings eye.

The beast roared again and thrashed in the water, rocking the ship back and forth.

“Hurry Zoro!” Luffy exclaimed, “It’s going to get away!”

“Oi you!” Zoro roared in annoyance, “Listen when I’m talking to you!”

His words fell on deaf ears however because Luffy was already preparing to rocket herself back over the side of the ship again. Zoro cursed and reached for his swords, just in time to-

“Zoro, grab on!”

He snagged a handful of red material just as the rubber girl propelled herself and him forward with eye-watering speed, straight into the Sea-Kings open jaws.

Usopp and Chopper could only look on in horror as their Captain and First mate were swallowed whole by a Sea King.

“Oh no!!” They both yelled simultaneously, their eyes bugging out of their heads. “They’ve been eaten!”

“Will you two shut up? I’m trying to work!!” The door to Nami’s study banged open and the orange haired woman appeared on the upper deck, her face terrifying.

“I’ll deal with them Nami-swaaan!” Sanji appeared on cue, twirling out of the kitchen in a love tornado. His expression changed abrupty as he glared down at the two idiots running about in a panic on deck. “Oi you two-“ He frowned and counted again. Two? Why only two? As much as he squinted, he couldn’t seem to find his beautiful Captain anywhere on deck.

Sanji’s head turned demonically to glare at the Sea King that was hovering off to the side. The beast sweat dropped. It was beginning to think that attacking this ship had been a bad idea, it’s eye was sore and it could have sworn it had swallowed something unpleasant just before because now it had a stomach ache. And this human staring it down was sending off a nasty vibe. It considered attacking and then thought the better of it, better to just retreat now.

Usopp and Chopper screamed with renewed vigor as the beast suburged itself, disappearing hastily from view. “Oh no!” They yelled. “It ran away!!”

“You two,” The duo turned to find a flaming Sanji stalking towards them. “Where is Luffy?”

“Uh, well,” Usopp began, “She’s with Zoro.”

Nami frowned at them from her position on the upper deck. “What trouble have those two gotten into now?”

Suddenly Robin appeared around from the back deck. Her expression was mild. “It would appear that we have a vistor,” She said pleasantly, “As for what happened to Captain-san and Swordsman-san, they were eaten by a Seaking just now.”

“Whaaa!” Now it was Sanji whose eyes were bugging out of his head and Nami face palmed, a vien throbbing in her temple.

“I do hope that they aren’t dissolved in the beast’s stomach acid,” Robin said sincerely.

“Don’t say such morbid things!” Usop yelled at her, prompting Sanji to scold the sniper for talking a his Robin-chwan like that inbetween hitting the long nosed man over the head for putting Luffy in danger.

“Do you think they are going to die?” Chopper asked tearfully.

“Who’s dying?” A voice asked with alarm.

“Yohoho! Look who I found!”

Brook was suddenly behind Robin with a familiar man wearing an orange hat beside him.

“Ace!” Namie exclaimed. “This is a nice surprise! What are you doing here?”

“It’s nice to see you too Nami,” The freckled man said politely. “Actually, I came to see my sister-“

Suddenly there was a shout from Ussopp and all heads on deck turned to look out at the ocean where Ussop was pointing. “I see something!”

And indeed, something was happening. The water was bubbling and suddenly a giant slice of blue light shot out of the water, ripping apart the surface with a cossal splash. Sea mist rained down upon them and a massive shape bobbed to the surface. As the mist cleared, two figures could be seen standing on top of the mass and an excited voice carried across to the spectators on the ship.

“Sugoy! That was so cool Zoro!! Sea King for dinner tonight!”

The mist was clearing rapidly now and the dead body of the giant sea king came fully into view. Two people were perched beside the cossal slices in the the beast’s side, which were obviously the wounds that had brought about it’s downfall.  
One of the people was their green-haired swordsman and Sanji let out a puff of smoke as he sighed in relief. Well at least Zoro had been there.  
Their Captain’s energetic form was partially concealed by Zoro’s hulking body but she spied the rest of the crew over his shoulder and waved enthusiastically.

“Hey guys! Look what me and Zoro caught for dinner!”

“No wait, Luffy-“ The swordsmans voice was panicked and the reason became apparent as Luffy bounded around Zoro and revealed … everything.

Nami sighed as she watched blood gush out of Sanji’s nostrils in such violent proportions that the cook almost immediately collapsed on deck. “Ah, that’ll make that third shirt this week,” She muttered, turning to head towards the woman’s quarters where her collection of red vests were stashed.

Chopper was busy running in panicked circles around Sanji’s prone, but love-struck form. “Oh no! Sanji!! He’s dying! Someone, someone call a Doctor! Oh wait, that’s me.”

Robin chuckled behind an elegant hand as she surveyed Ace’s reaction. The elder D’s face was currently shadowed by the rim of his hat but there was a dangerous aura emitting from him and the air around his body was growing hot.

“Luffy! Get back here!” Zoro roared, “You’re missing your shirt!”

“Hey!” Luffy yelled across the water, lifting her arm to shield her eyes for a better view, “Who is that beside Robin? Wait, Ace?! Ace is that you?! ACE, ACE I’M OVER HERE!”

The rubber girl’s smile was as big as her face and Robin laughed again as Luffy flung out her arms to grab onto the ships railing. Wisely, she took a few steps back so to be clear of the inevitable collision. Ace had looked up, the deadly aura abruptly disappearing as the realisation of what was going to happen flickered over his face. Robin enjoyed the expression of pure terror the logia type had as he raised his hands in weak protest.

“No wait! Luffy! Don’t do it-“

Too late.

“AAAACCCCCEEE!!”

The rubber girl came rocketing towards him without reservation and to his credit, Ace managed to catch her without embarrassing himself. All of a sudden he found his arms full of warm excitable Luffy and the smile on her face was contagious so he found himself smiling back at her.

“Accccceeee,” She whined, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist three times as she pushed her face into his neck. “I missed Ace so much.”

He gripped her closer to him, for more reasons than one. Over her shoulder he sent a death glare in the swordsman’s direction. Zoro, who was still standing on top of the Sea-King, turned bright red.

“I missed you too Lu,” He crooned, turning his attention back to his sister. “But Lu, where is your shirt?”

She nuzzled his hair and pulled back a little so that she could kiss Ace’s cheeks. “Zoro has it,” She said in an offhand way and Ace thought his heart was going to stop beating. “It was an accident though,”

“Was it just,” Ace ground out from between gritted teeth. If the swordsman had any sense of self preservation, he would stay out on that Sea King until Ace had left.

“Yeah,” Luffy laughed, squeezing Ace a little tighter. “He grabbed my shirt instead of me when I did Gun-gum Rocket! Silly Zoro!” She laughed again and behind her, Robin laughed too.

“Yes,” Ace said, glaring daggers at Zoro again, “silly Zoro indeed.”

Luffy suddenly made as though to pull away from Ace, but he gripped her closer. “What are you doing?” He asked, panicked.

His sister pouted cutely at him. “I just wanted to show Ace my scar, it’s all healed up now!”

“I’m glad to hear that Lu, but will you wait until you have a shirt on?”

One of her cheeks puffed up in annoyance, “But Ace,” She whined, “if I have a shirt on, how are you supposed to see my scaaar?”

*

Ace fell back onto his bed, letting out a huff of air as he did. It had been an exhausting day and he was mildly surprised that his narcolepsy hadn’t kicked in yet. His belly was full from dinner and his mind was even fuller of the stories Luffy had told him about their adventure on Fish Man Island. It sounded like they had gotten up to plenty of mischief indeed.  
At some point the green haired swordsman had crept into the gallery for dinner, his stealthy entry ruined by an excited Luffy who flung herself at him, a roll of Sea-King meat in her hand and promptly shoved it in his face.

“Zoro!! It’s the Sea-King we caught! Look, it taste gooood!”

Zoro had met Ace’s eye over top of his Captain’s head and had the good grace to look away first. Ace had to admit that Zoro was good with her though. He had watched them together, Luffy pestering him even as the swordsman had tried to dissude her, aware of Ace’s watchful gaze. He appeared to have a lot of patience when it came to Luffy and eventually his shoulders had relaxed and she forced him to crack a smile.  
Happy that her crew mate was happy, Luffy’s head had swivelled to find Ace again and she had bounded over to him happily, climbing into his lap and didn’t leave his side for the rest of the night. Ace couldn’t decide whether that made him happy or whether he was jealous of the fact that the only reason she had left in the first place was because of the swordsman. In the end he had decided not to think on it too much, content with eating his dinner around Luffy, along with the occasional forkful she fed him as well.  
Luffy wasn’t one to share her food but well, Ace was Ace.


	2. Did I Let You Down?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ship from Impel Down heading to Marine-ford. In which Luffy thinks over the events that occurred on Sabaody.

_The fanfiction world needs more Zolu in my opinion. Any kind of Zolu is good Zolu, especially the established relationship angsty kind. Aside from Acelu, Zolu will always be my second favourite ship ~~so fight me~~ and that is all. _

_*_

“Sencho,” Zoro’s voice was a velvet purr in his ear, large calloused hands running up the side of Luffy’s body as the older man attempted to rouse him from sleep.

“Mhmnpf … still sleepy,” Luffy mumbled, unwilling to wake. The sun was warm on his face and he could feel it soaking into his skin, rendering him golden. He could hear the crash of the ocean, taste the salt from the waves in the breeze that danced through his messy black hair, feel his skin raising goose bumps as Zoro continued to run his fingers up and down his side, his touch reverent.

“Mn,” 

Zoro’s laugher reverberated then, from his chest through to Luffy’s back, the sound deep and comforting. Luffy felt the tickle of Zoro’s lips against the shell of his ear and a tendril of desire curled leisurely within his stomach.

“Wake up Sencho,” Zoro crooned softly, “or you’ll be too late.”

“Hm?” Luffy’s ears perked up a little more at that, his eyes blinking open slowly, eyelids heavy with sleep.

Zoro’s voice had dropped to a whisper, his fingers lingering around Luffy’s middle. “Too late,” he murmured, “why couldn’t you stop him Luffy?”

Luffy shot forward, his eyes wide and open as he twisted around to stare at wide expanse of mast behind him. His mouth was dry as he reached a shaking hand forward into the empty space. He could still see Zoro lying on the ground under the foot of the Admiral. And then out of one fire straight into another, but it was the Warlord this time and his hand had rushed towards Zoro and Luffy had been too far away, too helpless, too slow, too _weak_.   
And then Zoro was erased.   
There one second, gone the next.   
Like he had never even existed.

_Zoro._

_Zoro._

_ZORO._

“Luffy,”

The boy Captain jumped, turning back around and swallowing thickly. Jinbe stood before him, concern marring his features. “Are you okay?”

“Mn,” Luffy nodded but did not have the energy to fake a smile.

“You should continue to rest. You will need all of your strength if we are to survive the coming war at Marineford.”

“Mn,” Luffy agreed again, closing his eyes as he leant back up against the mast. The fishman continued to observe him for a moment before Luffy heard his wooden sandals click clack away across the deck.

Struggling to swallow the lump that had reappeared in his throat, Luffy tried in vain to settle back down, but the rare moment of tranquillity he had discovered from before had been chased away by the look of betrayal lingering in dream Zoro’s eyes for the fleeting moment before he had vanished. Although deep down Luffy ~~hoped~~ knew that he would never see his first mate look at him that way, he couldn’t shake the feeling of a hand squeezing his heart too tight in his chest.


	3. Cat Burglars & Treasure Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nami's hunger for all things sparkly get her into a bit of a pickle and the Straw Hats aren't as concerned as they probably should be. Fluff and Nakamaship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got for some fluffy nakamaship! Enjoy!

"Everyone, come quickly! You have to hurry, it's Nami, Nami is stuck! She's stuuuck Luffy! Luffy, I can't get her out! Oh no! What are we going to do?!"

Many eyebrows were raised as Luffy slung out one rubbery arm to catch the little Doctor, halting him in his tracks. 

"Shishishishi, calm down Chopper!" The Pirate Captains grin was as bright as the sun as he reassured his youngest Nakama; "I'm sure it can't be that bad!" 

*

  
Ten minutes later, as they all gathered around the scene of the crime their opinions changed. It turned out it really could be that bad. 

Their navigator was well and truly stuck, not only that, but the cave she was stuck in was at least a good three meters off the ground, and the path that lead to the entrance was not wide enough for someone to be able to get directly behind her in an attempt to pull her out. It was an awkward situation to say the least.

Sanji lit a cigarette and inhaled once before breathing out slowly. A split second later he had turned into a love tornado, his eyes filled with hearts, his hands extended up towards the infamous derriere protruding from the rock above them. 

"Nami-swan!! You are so beautiful, even when only half of you is showing!!"

"Sanji? Everyone? Are you all there? Someone get me out would you?!" The voice was muffled and slightly pissed off, but there was no doubt that it belonged to Nami. 

Robin chuckled behind her hand as Luffy and Ussop rolled around on the ground in fits of laughter. "It appears that our cat burglar finally found herself a hole she couldn't squeeze through."

"Yeow!" Franky exclaimed, "There must be something worth having in there if she was that committed! SUUUPER effort little sister!" 

"I tried everything!" Chopper wailed, clutching hopelessly to Zoros leg. No-one seemed to be as sympathetic as he had hoped they would be and he was worried they were failing to see the urgency of the situation. "But shes in there too tight, the hole is practically a perfect fit! If we aren't careful in the extraction, she might fracture something! But if she stays in there for too long, she could run out of air!" 

"Don't worry Chopper!" Luffy suddenly appeared beside him, crouched down with his hands on his knees as he laughed enthusiastically. He patted the top of the reindeer's hat and scooped him up, swinging him up onto his shoulders. 

"Alright guys!" He declared. "Here is my plan! We pull her out!" 

"Baka!" Ussop exclaimed, hitting Luffy on the head. "Chopper said he's already tried that!"

Luffy folded his arms and tilted his head to the side with a disgruntled look on his face. "Well then I give up." 

Seven hands hit him on the head at the same time. "How can you give up so easily!" 

Chopper, from his position on Luffy's shoulders, shook his head morosely. "If only she could change forms like I can, then we wouldn't be having this problem." 

"I'm sure I could invent something to dig her out," Franky mused. "I'll go back to the ship to get started, let me know if you guys come up with anything else!" 

"Why waste time digging, when I could just cut her out," Zoro grinned, his one eye glinting as he made to draw a sword. 

"Just you try it Marimo!" Sanji stopped twirling for a moment to direct a kick to Zoro's head. His leg was blocked by the flat of blade and the two powerhouses glared each other down as Chopper lost all of his remaining composure. 

"You guys! This isn't the time to be fighting!" He rapidly grew in size, much to his Captains surprise who suddenly found the charge on his shoulders to be considerably heavier than before, and hit the cook and the swordsman firmly over the head. 

To his dismay, he was utterly ignored and defeated, he deflated back to brain point, and melted into a dejected puddle on the ground.   
"What's the use," He moaned pathetically. "We will never get her out, she's stuck in there forever."

Luffy was in fits of laughter again and Robin, standing coolly beside her hysterical Captain, was looking thoughtfully at their trapped navigator. "If Swordsman-san did that, we would probably end up with less Navigator than what we had started with." She mused. 

"Don't be so morbid Robin!" Ussop scolded as he desperately tried to rally Chopper from his depression. Unfortunately Robins input had only served to further convince the reindeer of Namis impending doom and he was inconsolable. 

"There's nothing we can do," the little reindeer had dissolved into a pile of snot and tears as he wailed helplessly. "Shes deeeeead." 

"I'm not dead!" Nami yelled at them from inside her cave. "Would you idiots just get me out already?" 

Unfortunately no-one heard her, the reason for their expedition momentarily forgotten in their various distractions and Nami sighed, resting her chin on her palm and contemplating the reason that she had found herself like this in the first place. 

Although her body was currently blocking the only source of light into the cave, she knew that, just an arms reach away, was a treasure hoard bigger than she had ever dreamed. She was momentarily pulled from her dire situation by the thought of all that gold and her eyes lit up like beli signs, a small thread of drool escaping from her mouth. 

Who could have known that the treasure map she had found was actually the real deal? That was why, she proclaimed, all treasure maps were worth following, real or not, you could never be certain until you reached the 'X' that marked the spot and saw for yourself. 

She had taken Chopper with her while the others had gone into the nearby town, with the reasoning that if she had needed to fit into a tight spot, Chopper would be the best one to do it. 

Unfortunately she hadn't counted on her own excitement once they had found that there was actually treasure there waiting for them, and she had dived into the narrow cave and promptly found herself trapped, her prize only an arms length away. 

She cursed her own greediness and impatience as she came back to reality. Out side of the cave she could hear her Nakama still arguing, and over the top of all the voices was Luffy's distinctive laugh. She ground her teeth together. 

"Luffy! If you don't get me out of here soon, I'll tell Sanji to stop feeding you extra meals for a week!" She roared. His laughing stopped immediately and she heard him whine. 

"Ehhhhhhhh?? No fair Nami!" 

"If you think it's not fair, try being stuck here!" She yelled back. "The treasure of a life time is within my grasp and I get stuck! Sanji, this is all YOUR fault. You've been spoiling me too much!" She had NOT gotten fat, she had just added to her curves. She would never tell him, but she was weak to the delicacies that Sanji constantly supplied her with, espectially that tangerine ice-cream damnit. The man knew her too well. 

"Nami-chwannnn! I was put on this earth to spoil you, how can you ask me to stop?" 

"Tch," Zoro sheathed his swords and folded his arms across his chest. "Baka love-cook. She's trying to blame her getting fat on you and you still act like that?" 

"Watch your tongue shit-swordsman, no-one calls Nami-chan fat and gets away with it." 

Nami sighed again as she heard their fighting resume. This was useless. 

Luffy had now joined Chopper in a dejected mess on the ground. If he didn't come up with a way to free his navigator, she was going to strip him of all his extra yummy meals. But Chopper had said no pulling, and he couldn't think of another way. 

Ussop had given up trying to comfort them and was sitting on the ground beside them trying to come up with a plan that didn't involve cutting or pulling. 

"Hmmm, well we could always try-" Robin folded her arms across her chest and all of her crew mates paused in what they were doing for a moment to look as several hands sprung out around Nami's behind and legs. They were still for a moment and then they commenced tickling. 

Shrieks of muffled laughter were heard from the inside of the cave and although the back half of Nami certainly squirmed quite vigorously, it was not enough for the navigator to free her self. 

"No, no, that's not helping," Ussop said. "Shes too tightly wedged in. I doubt she can even get leverage on either side to push herself back. I'm sorry Chopper, but it really does look like we will have to try pulling her out." 

Suddenly Sanji's nostrils flared and Ussop could practically see the light bulb that appeared above the Cooks head. "We could use cooking oil as a lubricant," he suggested, grinning. 

"Pervert Cook," 

"What did you call me?!"

The semi reasonable suggestion seemed to rouse Chopper somewhat and the little reindeer gave a colossal sniff as he considered Sanji's suggestion. "Actually, that's not a bad idea." He got to his feet and tried to gather himself. "If we put a lubricant around the exposed skin, it could help to ease her out."

"Yohoho! So there you all are!" Brooke's laughter alerted his Nakama to his presence. "Franky-san told me what happened and where to find you. He and I thought that maybe this could help with the situation!" He waved a small bottle in the air. 

Robin giggled behind her hand. "Oh my," 

"All of these perverts think alike," Ussop groaned, smacking his face with his hand. "I can't believe it."   
Luffy, (who had brightened at the solution as well,) and Chopper cheered, "Brooke you're a genius! How did you know we were just talking about that!" 

Brooke lowered the bottle of engine oil that he had gotten from Franky and tried not to blush at the praise. "You flatter me - yoho! Is that Nami-san up there?" 

Luffy grinned. "Yup! She got herself stuck while she was hunting for treasure." 

Brooke stared up at the cliff. There was a skinny path that trailed up the side and then, not too far up, what was clearly a small cave, set in the side of the rock. At the moment, the cave entrance was blocked by one navigator. It appeared that the cave was a perfect fit for their navigators voluptuous hips, her long legs sticking awkwardly out, one foot tap tapping impatiently against the stone. 

"Do you idiots have a plan yet?" She asked crossly. It was getting rather warm in the small space now and her hip bones hurt from where they had been rubbing against the rock. 

"Yes we have an idea Nami!" Chopper called up to here. "Brooke has brought some engine oil, and we are going to try to pull you out." 

"Brooke?" Nami called, "Are you there too?" 

"Yoho! Yes, right here Nami-san!" He lifted a hand as though to shield his non-existent eyes from the sun. A warm breeze blew around the little group and the material of Nami's skirt lifted. "Yohohoho! What a fortunate day this is, Nami-san, from this angle, I can see your-"

A scream of fury echoed from inside the cave and the surrounding rock shook. The Strawhats looked on mildly as their Navigator somehow defied the laws of physics and shot backwards out of the hole to launch a flying kick at Brookes head. 

She ground the heel of her foot into his head as the skeleton lay shaking on the ground, his face in the dirt.   
"Don't you know it's rude to look without asking? That'll be 20,000 beli." The Navigator hissed out from between clenched teeth. She turned towards Luffy who was crying with laughter at their Navigators sudden exit. This time Ussop had joined him. "You! No extra meals for a week!"

Luffy immediately sobered, his expression disgruntled. "But Nami-" 

"No buts! You didn't get me out!"

"Nami-chwan is so radiant when she solves her own problems!" 

"And you!" She said, pointing a finger at the grimacing swordsman. "I'm increasing your debt by ten percent!" 

"What! What for?!" Zoro exclaimed in outrage. 

"For suggesting you cut me out and for calling me fat!" 

"Damn witch!" 

Nami folded her arms across her chest. "I'll consider forgiving you however, if you do me this one favor." 

The swordsman ran an annoyed hand through his green hair, already recognizing the tell-tale glint in her eye, even as she continued to grind Brookes face into the ground. The skeletons voice was rather abashed as he rose a questioning hand. 

"Ah, Nami-san, could you perhaps get off now? You're crushing my skull." 

Zoro sighed and unsheathed a sword. Cutting through the rock before them was nothing, but his sword skills were not meant to be used for things like treasure hunting. 

*

Franky was just putting the finishing touches on his creation when he heard his Nakama calling for him. 

"Franky! Franky where are you? Come outside!"

"We freed Nami!" 

"Yeow!" He exclaimed, skidding out onto the deck, "You did? That's great!" He looked down at the beaming red-haired navigator with a wide smile. "And here I was, just about to come and show you guys my latest invention, the Nami Extractor!" 

Robin laughed as Franky waved a weird looking contraption at them from on board the Sunny. "I bet you are happy that the situation didn't get that dire, aren't you Navigator-san?" 

Nami stuck out her tongue. "Blehh, too right." She muttered before waving up at the cyborg and raising her voice. "That's great but we don't need it now! And look how much treasure we found!" 

She held up a handful of jewels, grinning. Luffy bounced past her, a heavily decorate crown resting over the top of his straw hat. 

"Yeah, now we can buy a load of MEAT!" The Pirate exclaimed jovially. 

"You don't get any of it!" She yelled at him, hitting him over the head with a fistful of gold. "You weren't any help at all!" 

*


	4. Distracted (By You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Law has a nightmare and Luffy is Luffy. Set before Dressrosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote on the bus on the way to work. LawLu fluff, because Law is so soft, even though he doesn’t show it.

Law is having an nightmare and it's always the same one that leaves him tossing and turning, before waking up with his breath stuck in his throat and his body breaking out in a cold sweat.

When he wakes, the night is dark, but slowly his surroundings appear the stars blinking gently into existencein the cool night sky. 

He is outside, guarding the deck of the Sunny and he fell asleep. 

He curses at his own incompetence and rubs his eyes with a frustrated hand, determined to chase the sleep away. Not that he could sleep again after that. 

Rising to his feet he shrugs out his stiff joints and grips the hilt of his sword. The night is calm and there is no sign of danger, but he does a round of the ship anyway and inevitably finds himself standing in front of the kitchen where the light is on and the door is slightly ajar. 

There is a rattling coming from inside that is strangely familiar and it’s with slight apprehension that he sticks his head through the doorway.

Inside he spies his fellow pirate captain, Monkey D. Luffy, in the middle of raiding the fridge. Or at least trying to. 

A large lock seems to be proving more of a foe than the younger Captain expected and he barely notices as Law approaches him and wordlessly reaches over to seamlessly remove the lock from the door with a well placed, 'Room.'

The fridge pops open and Luffy makes a noise of excited surprise.

"Thanks Torao, you're the best!"

Law wonders at the boy’s lack of surprise by his presence, and thinks that perhaps he had known he was there all along. 

He spends the next twenty minutes sitting by the kitchen door so as to keep an eye out for enemies and angry cooks, while Luffy proceeds to inhale half a sea king that Law knew Sanji had expressly put aside for tomorrow's lunch. 

Oh well, it wasn't his problem.

"Can't sleep?"

Law is jerked from his thoughts as the younger Captin takes a seat beside him, still munching on the bone of a sea king leg.

"I'm on watch," Law replies tersely, unnerved by the way that Luffy managed, as he always does, to hit the nail on the head.

"Not anymore, Zoro is awake." Luffy gestures to the lookout where a light has been switched on. Law checks the kitchen clock and realises that his shift has ended 10 minutes ago. He grumbles as he stands.

"He could have told me."

Luffy only laughs and grabs his hand, dragging him back out into the deck where he throws the sea king bone overboard before directing them towards the mens quarters. 

They are quiet as they descend the ladder, unheard of for Luffy, but Law decides that it's because he doesn't want to wake the cook. 

He makes for his own hammock but Luffy pouts silently and he lets himself be pushed down onto the couch instead. 

He lets Luffy arrange him into a position that it just so, before the boy sprawls on top of him in a heap and their limbs somehow tangle together perfectly and Luffys face is pressed into his neck as he lets out a contented sigh.

"Goodnight Torao."

Law pulls his hat down further over his head and the boy up a little higher on his chest, his eyes already heavy with sleep. 

He wonders why he even tried to stop this from happening when it's been proved time and time again that only Luffy can gureentee him a nightmare free night. 

A tattooed hand comes up to sink into Luffys dark hair and beneath Laws sweater, Luffy can hear the pounding of his heart. 

The long, tattooed fingers move, stroking his scalp slowly and he lets out a sleepy noise of pleasure. 

The doctors lips caress his ear as he whispers a goodnight in return.

.


	5. Earth Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with Doffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doffy is my favourite One Piece villain. I got lost in the Rabbit hole of fan art where Doffy and Corazon actually get along and then this happened. Sigh.

Donquixote Rociente lay dead on the ground with the snow falling about him in anxious flurries. Despite the brutality of his murder, his face was serene and no last minute fear of his imending demise lingered on his features. The snow that had begun to settle on his ice cold skin was in fact, the only indication that the younger Donquixote brother had not simply fallen asleep where he lay.

Doffy dropped to his knees beside the brother he had killed and gathered the heart print shirt in his hands, burying his distraught and anguished expression in the wet fabric where no one would see it. 

“Why,” he choked out, his question falling to the wayside, never to be answered. “Why would you leave me on Earth all alone? Why would you leave for heaven without me? We were supposed to get there together. I was supposed to get us there together.” 

His face twisted as he was filled with disgust and for the first time in his life it was internal. He was disgusted in himself. His fists tightened and he hated himself but still he couldn’t help the words that slipped from his lips in a pathetic excuse at self-defence.

“I didn’t have a choice.” 

_ You always had a choice Doffy .  _

“They would have looked down on me.” 

_ You wouldn’t have allowed that. _

“You betrayed me.” 

_But you betrayed me first_. 

“You knew I would do it,” he whispered tonelessly. “You knew I would do it, so why?” 

He knew what Corazon would have said, but he could never admit it to himself. Instead his fists clenched, white skin stretching tight over bone as he forced himself back but not before bending to press his lips to Rocinantes forehead, smoothing back a golden curl before climbing to his feet. 

Even as he walked away he could hear his brothers answer thumping persistently in his ears like the beat of a drum. 

_ Because a part of me believed that you wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger. _

It was true that Death had not fazed him before, but now there was a sick twisting in his gut and his heart was beating unnaturally fast. His trademark grin was nowhere to be seen and instead his lips were weighed down with the disgust for himself that seemed to grow heavier with each passing step.

And under all that, a voice that had appeared, a voice that sounded horribly like his Mother’s. 

_Murderer_.

He swallowed thickly and kept walking.   
  


*

Years later, when Doffy is poised over a grimacing Law, all he can see is his brother in front of him and the look of disgust he would give at this treatment of the boy. 

_ Why? _ Doffy can’t help but think furiously,  _ why did you choose this snivelling brat over your own family? I know I wasn’t the best, but you were all I had _ _._

His foot descends, aiming right for Laws stupid, snivelling face.  _ If it wasn’t for you, _ he thinks in rage,  _ Corazon might still be by my side.  _

_ Tap _

A foot extends to block the way. It’s that other brat. The one with the name of D. 

A vein in Doffy’s forehead pulses and his lips pull up in a grin. 

“Why did you stop me?” He snarls, “I was just looking to smash in Laws head.”

*


	6. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompt: ‘I don’t owe you an explanation.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZoLu. Sanji is always where he shouldn’t be. Bless.

Sanji wasn’t entirely sure what he had walked in on and he didn’t know he wanted clarification. 

His cigarette was startled from his lips as he gazed unwilling on the scene, unable to look away. 

The marimo lifted his lips from their Captains neck to give Sanji a look that made it clear his presence was an unwelcome disruption, and the cook was momentarily reminded of the way a tiger might look, if it was disrupted mid meal.

The swordsman’s muscles flexed lazily, as he shifted to cover Luffys naked torso from Sanjis vision possessively, as though Luffy shirtless was something the cook hadn’t seen before, but then ... perhaps this was more about context.

Their Captain either hadn’t noticed, or hadn’t cared about the intruder, and Sanji felt the beginnings of a blush creep across his cheekbones at the sound of Luffy’s gentle whines for his swordsman to continue. 

Zoro released Sanji from his stare, his attention shifting back to the squirming boy below his hands. His lips caressed a red earlobe, eyes flicking up to watch as the door snicked closed behind the cook. 

Placated, he lowered his gaze and continued with what he had been doing.

Later, when the dining room had cleared after dinner, Zoro hung back to catch the bottle of liquor thrown in his direction.

“I don’t owe you an explanation,” he said curtly, looking up from the liquor in his hand to where swirly brow stood, elbows deep in dishwater, cigarette balanced between his lips.

“I didn’t ask you for one.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> I transfered my work here from another writing platform because I use this one more! Please take care of me! <(^_^<)  
> This is probably just going to be a collection of one shots and drabble while break from things that aren't fanfiction. Of course everything belongs to God Oda.


End file.
